


With The Stars As Our Witness

by sunsetsearcher



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Portgas D. Ace, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, tribal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsearcher/pseuds/sunsetsearcher
Summary: Ace blamed Luffy for all of this. How the little Omega convinced him to sneak Luffy out of his village to stargaze, Ace didn't exactly know. Those large brown eyes just begged perfectly and Ace found himself powerless to resist. Sabo blamed a mixture of Alpha hormones and stupidity on why Ace agreed to steal away the Chief's Omega grandson. Makino gave Ace a little wineskin 'for his date'.Before he could even utter that 'it wasn't a date', Makino gave him a knowing look and Ace became a very flustered Alpha.Okay fine. Ace would admit the stargazing trip as a courtship date only if Luffy kissed him.Luffy kissed him.Oh.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	With The Stars As Our Witness

* * *

"Hurry up, Ace! We have to get there by moonhigh!" Luffy called back to his slower counterpart, excitedly making his way through the dark forest close to their village. The familiar footpaths could have been taken blindfolded. 

The pack mule known as Ace snorted before hissing back, "You'll get us caught if you scream like that. Do you want your grandpa to send your dad after us?" The Alpha asked. He already knew the answer. The older did eventually catch up with his stuffed satchel swaying with each step. The night seemed peaceful and no one followed them.

Sheepish, Luffy gave a little chuckle. "Sorry. I'm just excited." And even that 'whisper' echoed a bit too much for Ace's liking. He matched Ace's steps as they made their way deeper into the forest.

Ace rolled his eyes. Typical Luffy. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He calmed down the further they walked from the village that Ace helped Luffy sneak out of. Exactly how Luffy managed to convince Ace earlier in the day to do such a thing, Ace didn't know. Those big brown eyes went wide, and Ace couldn't figure out a way to say no for the life of him. With resistance futile, he sighed and agreed to help the Omega sneak away.

The Alpha point blank ignored the nearby snickers and knowing smiles of their other two friends, Sabo and Deuce. The group of young friends often hunted together, with Sabo and Luffy refusing the more traditional roles of Omegas to catch more food for their families. But Sabo and Deuce also found it absolutely hilarious to try setting Ace up with Luffy. More so after Ace, completely drunk one night and loose lipped, accidentally told them of his minor crush on the quote 'gorgeous feisty Omega of his dreams with a smile like the sun and stars in his eyes'. Ace loved his friends but they refused to drop the matter after that. They even managed to convince Makino to provide a wineskin to Ace for the two to share that night 'for his date'.

Before Ace could even utter that 'it wasn't a date', Makino gave him a knowing look and Ace became a very flustered Alpha. With a red face, Ace thanked Makino before fleeing to his hut to prepare for tonight. 

With the weather being pleasant for the first time in a while, Ace and Luffy walked through the denser part of the forest. Ace listened to Luffy talk about the reason they snuck out of the village in the first place. A trading caravan arrived at their village a month ago on their way during their travels to the bigger tribes along the coast. Their Alpha leader showcased flaming red hair and a million stories of his many travels. Luffy ate the stories up much like his meals, with ravenous ferocity. Shanks, as the village best said his rather foreign name, told Luffy the story of how at the end of every summer, the Goddess of Mercy wept for all life as the seasons changed into autumn and winter. Her tears streaked the sky at night for two short weeks as falling stars.

The most recent two weeks that saw heavy cloud cover and storms around their village. Of course Luffy JUST HAD TO SEE THEM now that the skies cleared up. 

"-don't understand why my grandpa is so against me seeing it! It's not even that cold out! I can take care of myself." Luffy continued to complain before arriving at the small clearing. "First he said yes, then he just changed his mind! He said I could watch from my window but the trees cover up most of the sky!" The small litany of irritations continued before the older stopped it. 

"Well," Ace shrugged, "I don't know Lu." Like Garp could stop Luffy when Luffy wanted something this badly. "He's getting old. Old people like to go to bed earlier." Ace could only describe Garp as absolutely crazy in most choices yet the Alpha kept their village safe and fairly peaceful. So the village tolerated the random insanity that spewed from Garp's mouth at times. "Anyway, let's get ready. It should almost be midnight." Removing a shoe to stomp around for the softest and driest area, Ace found a little spot for both of them. He barely placed the deer pelt down for them to lay on before Luffy threw himself on the grown in excitement.   
  
"Do you think we will see many tonight, Ace?" Luffy asked excitedly, his entire scent overwhelmingly happy. The sunshine smiling brightening up the area. Luffy reached up and pulled Ace onto the ground with him so they sprawled out next to each other. Then the Omega snuggled right up to Ace for the warmth. "I think we will! I've wanted to see them since Shanks told us about them! He said you could wish upon them for an easier winter or whatever you wanted."

Holding back a yelp as being forced down, Ace groaned at the impact and took a deep breath.

Wrong move.

Luffy's happy scent always effected Ace and he paused as he worked on not reacting. The Alpha instinct inside purred like the cat that got the cream, basking in the Omeag's close scent. His stomach fluttered before he could exhale and focus again. Ace refused to let his baser instincts take control when it came to Luffy. The Omega rarely cared about normal social norms. He often snuggled up to Ace or tried to spend lots of time around Ace regardless of what the village probably thought about them. 

The problem lay with Luffy's fairly oblivious nature. Ace knew about that from the beginning yet it still stung when Ace gathered the courage to flirt or trying to act like a potential mate for Luffy, only for Luffy to completely not understand what Ace aimed to do. Ace might have thought that Luffy tried letting him down easy but Luffy didn't hang out with another other Alphas besides Ace. In fact, Luffy didn't show any interest in other people at all. 

"-ce? Ace? Are you listening to me?" Luffy got into Ace's face, taking up the Alpha's whole range of vision.

The older man jerked back after being startled. "Don't do that!" Ace grumbled, though he felt bad for ignoring Luffy while he got lost in thought. "Sorry, just plotting out the time in my head." A bit of a lie but reasonable.

Luffy gave him an oddly suspect look before returning his attention to the sky. "I said that the moon is really pretty tonight."

"Yeah, it is. A lot of light on a clear night like this. Shouldn't be too difficult getting back home." Ace responded as he glanced up at the large orb in the sky. Almost completely full, he almost worried that it would outshine the falling stars before he reasoned that if the stars happened every year around this time that the full moon did too. Ace wasn't sure. Sabo loved the stars and would know that better than Ace would. 

They got comfortable next to each other for who knows how long. Luffy talked about all the animals he wanted to catch to eat before they went away for the winter months. Ace liked listening to Luffy talk, about anything really. Good thing too because Luffy could talk for hours and hours. Which given the circumstances might be a good thing. Eventually Ace brought out the wineskin for them to share. Makino's blackberry wine tasted sweet on their tongues. They passed it back and forth as they laughed and told stories. Ace breaking a promise to Sabo not to tell Luffy about how Sabo actually got out smarted by two of the hounds and ended up on his ass for his troubles. That brought out several rounds of laughter at Sabo's expense. Luffy, cheeks flushed a little from the alcohol, seemed so happy that Ace couldn't feel bad about telling the story.

"OH LOOK THERE IS ONE!" Luffy practically shouted in Ace's ear, watching with wonder at the falling stars above them. Two tiny streaks painted the dark skies with light until it faded. Then another and another. Luffy making various sounds of appreciation for the light show.

Maybe Ace could have enjoyed them too if Luffy's face did not bewitch him so completely. He could tell every time a new star appeared for Luffy's smile got brighter. The first group came and they naturally started to talk again until the next round of stars appeared. Ace found himself enchanted more on watching Luffy than the stars themselves. Perhaps the wine played tricks on Ace's mind because Luffy's lips appeared more soft than earlier and he longed to capture them. He wanted to taste the Omega and hold Luffy for all the nights to come for the rest of their lives.

Reaching over to grab the wineskin, the taller male finished the small remainder of the wine. He needed to remind himself that Luffy did not accept his courtship. Not mates or intended or betrothed. Just friends. The thought left a bitter taste in Ace's mouth though the alcohol mellowed him incredibly. Content to just enjoy the tipsy feeling and having Luffy with him, Ace turned to the stars for some comfort. He promised them that even if Luffy chose another Alpha, Ace swore to protect Luffy through everything. For now he should take what Luffy offered and be grateful. 

Eventually the night blew cool and even cuddled next to each other, Ace felt Luffy shiver though the Omega probably didn't care. "Alright Lu, we've been out here for hours. Let's go back."

Luffy practically pouted. "Oh come on Ace, just another batch! They are so cool!"

Ace almost faltered before remembering that not being able to resist forced him into this situation in the first place! "No, Lu. The next batch could be in five minutes or an hour. We need to get you back safely and still get enough sleep not to look suspicious." 

Now a true pout appeared but Ace bit his lip to stay strong. When Luffy figured out that he wouldn't win this debate, he got up and helped Ace roll everything up into the satchel. The Omega mumbling about not getting to the best part. Ace tried to hide his chuckles and got whacked on the side of the arm for his laughter. Luffy's cute actions made him want to coo at the Omega. "Sorry, sorry." Ace stretched from being in one position for too long before noticing that Luffy stared at him. "What?" The staring didn't stop. "What?" He repeated, curious if Luffy saw something wrong.

The Omega opened his mouth before closing it as if he couldn't put what he wanted to say into words. "I thought-" Luffy fell silent again. 

Ace gave Luffy a minute to think, raising his eyebrow as Luffy mulled over his words for once.

The younger appeared frustrated before bursting his thoughts into sound, blowing Ace's mind. His fingers poking at Ace's chest. "You were supposed to kiss me! Sabo said you would kiss me! Makino said you would kiss me!" The Omega seemed to demand an answer from Ace with that hurt look. "I know I'm not super smart about this courtship stuff but you were supposed to ask me to be your Omega during a night like this! I like you, stupid! Wasn't this fun?"

Ace's brain completely stalled. His face blankly staring at Luffy's upset words. Now he looked like a fish. Apparently Luffy prepared some expectations for Ace. Yet even with Luffy practically yelling at him for being a completely thick idiot, Ace couldn't find it in himself to move. His head still processing that Luffy wanted to be mates with him. 

Done with Ace's snails pace, Luffy sighed and threw his hands in the air. "Stupid Alphas!" He growled out a phrase he heard Sabo utter many times before and grabbed the stunned Ace by his shirt. With a great tug, he pulled the Alpha into a kiss. 

Perhaps the Alpha instinct took over or Ace finally came to his senses but the Alpha finally kissed back after a moment. Luffy started out pretty controlling of the liplock due to Ace's shock but eventually they transitioned into a few smaller kisses. Ace's lips spread into a happy smile when they parted, though still on some kind of high because the first words out of his mouth became, "You kissed me."

"I did." Luffy confirmed, not backing down from his actions or apologizing for them either.

"Oh." Ace felt a bit sheepish to be asking such a question of an Omega that just kissed him. "Do," he paused to collect himself more. "Do you plan on doing it again?" Because Ace's smile couldn't be contained. The idea that Luffy wanted him slowly dawned in Ace's mind. OHH! OHHHHHHHH!

Luffy looked at him like Ace grew a second head. Yeah probably a moronic question but Ace wanted to make sure. A part of him still thought that this could end up as a dream. Thankfully Luffy did answer to clarify. "Lots, but only if you ask me to be your Omega." The younger demanded of Ace as if leading Ace down a footpath he already should know by heart.

Ace felt a little slow at the moment but jumped at this chance before it could slip away. "Yes! I mean, uh, Luffy." Ace's heart raced as he got put on the spot, somehow nervous over asking Luffy something he already knew the answer too. "Will you be my Omega?"

The words sounded awkward but Luffy's whole demeanor lit up. The Omega seemed very pleased with his Alpha's question. "Yes! Finally!" Luffy's arms wrapped around Ace's neck and brought the Alpha down gently for another kiss, going on his tip toes this time. This time Ace responded back much faster. His arms dragged Luffy's body closer in the cool night air. Curious tongues and hands explored each other slowly. Ace eventually breaking this spell to bring Luffy into his arms and sitting before continuing their little experiments.

A part of Ace wanted to mate with Luffy right there but he wanted to do things right. Not necessarily traditional. Luffy hated most of them. But 'do things right' in accordance to their own selves. Ace wouldn't forgive himself if he acted like a beast in rut and look Luffy the first night of their courtship. So Ace made sure to slow things down when Luffy got too excited for both of them. Pressed against each other, Ace let himself relax and just feel being with Luffy.

* * *

So what if they didn't make it back to the village because they fell asleep kissing after a few hours? They couldn't hide it even if they wanted to with how Ace's lips became swollen after Luffy's nips to the soft flesh. Sure they both got in trouble for leaving without permission. Ace forced himself to ignore the smug smirks of just about the whole damn village.

Yet that really didn't matter when after all the work got done, Ace could expect Luffy to be sitting in his lap at night and demanding more kisses of his Alpha. Ace really didn't know how far this would go. He hoped to hold Luffy forever. Because sometimes the Alpha and Omega still miscommunicated on their shared desires. Sometimes Luffy drove Ace crazy. But for now Ace knew one thing and he could be satisfied by that for now.

Nothing tasted as sweet as Luffy's lips after some blackberry wine.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end. 
> 
> Remember that leaving a review encourages writers to write more.


End file.
